When MarySues Attack
by Tysonkaicutie
Summary: Don't we all hate MarySues? Well, Kiraracutie and Tysonkaiexperiment have come together to defeat them with the power of YAOI! Tyka and Mara


**Mary-Sue**: (n) a made up female character by another author of a fanfic that is seen as perfect. Usually has some tragic or perfect past and is seen, or will be seen, by exceptional beauty. Afterwards each character in the story, wether they are cute, innocent, evil, cold, hot, or etc. will fall madly in love with her.

**Fanfic**: (n) a story of any cartoon, movie, TV show, etc. written by fans of that subject

**Fangirl**: (n or v) a girl that is a major fan, sometimes obsessed, of a person, place or thing. Tends to get crazy, scary, or get VERY hyper and happy when they see what they love.

**Yaoi**: (n or v) a fanfic term mostly used by fangirls. The maleXmale relationship in a fanfic. Has been known to sometimes beat the power of a Mary-Sue

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kiraracutie: **_sitting on a stool on stage with a TV screen behind her_** hello, this is KC reporting from inside the studio with a special TV show this week.

**WHEN MARY-SUES ATTACK**

KC: Tke and I have finally gotten an urge to get them AWAY from our Beyblade boys so we went ahead and made a TV show to lure these "perfect girls" in. We will now go to Tysonkaiexperiment out in the field. **_Turns to screen behind her_** Tke, Tke can you hear me?

Tke: _**is shown on the screen** KC, I am here._

KC: All right, we'll go straight to the action, who's with you?

Tke: _our first victim…_ **_goes silent at the cough in the background_**

KC? Tke?

Tke: _-our first assistant is…_

_**DRUM ROLL**_

Camera: **_Looks toward the guest_**

Tke**: THAT SEXY, RICH, BISHOUNEN,** **HIWATARI KAI! **

Camera:**_ zooms in on Kai and he death glares it_**

KC: we now take a moment for Kai fan girls to squeal.

_**SHORT BREAK FOR KAI FANS, THERE IS SQUEALING AND SUCH HEARD**_

KC: so we back to normal? Okay, good. Now we will show you what happens when Mary Sues come to Kai without protection!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kai: **_walking down the street, minding his own business as usual_**

Girl: **_comes up running and latches onto Kai_** I'm so glad I found you, Kai!

Kai: **_stares at girl_** Who the fuck are you?

Girl: **_purrs_** you don't remember me! I'm Courtney! We grew up in the Abbey together and you protected me until Boris sent me to America and we never heard from each other again! The American abbey was bad too! I had to do so many training routines and such. Yet I could never forget you! So I snuck out in search to find you and low and behold, here I am!

Kai: O.o okay…

Courtney: aren't you happy to see me?

Kai: … um… **_starts looking very out of character_** let's go see a movie.

Courtney: All right! Kai you remember me! **_Cuddles Kai's arm and they head to the movies_**

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

KC: Did you see that? Don't let Mary Sues ruin your favorite characters! Don't make them act not like themselves! That's not how you fell in love with them! SAVE THEM!

Tke: so energetic KC…

KC: **_glares_** what's wrong with being energetic?

Tke: nothing! **_Looks scared although not in building_**

KC: **_Glances back with a stern look on her face_** but we have a secret weapon against them.

Tke: yes!

Audience: THE POWER OF **YAOI**!

KC: yes, now we will put that yaoi into action in two different ways! The seme and uke ways!

Tke: We chose Tyson Kinomiya to be Kai's lover because… well, hell, we like the couple!

Tyka fans: CHEER!

KaRa fans: BOO!

Tyka fans: **_smirk that they are most in the room_**

KaRa: **_inch back slowly_**

**NOISES IN THE BACKGROUND ARE HEARD AND IT DOESN'T SOUND PRETTY**

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**IF KAI HIWATARI WAS THE UKE IN A YAOI RELATIONSHIP**

Kai: **_walking hand in hand with Tyson down the street_**

Courtney: **_runs up again and drapes herself all over Kai_** I've missed you Kai! I haven't seen you forever! **_She goes to cuddle but before she realizes it, she's on the floor_**

Tyson: **_arms protectively around Kai's waist, he's glaring, and Tyson gives her the "birdie" _**This is MY lover! Go find your own slut!

Courtney: **_stands up red from embarrassment and anger_** no one has EVER talked to me that way after I got that boob transplant!

Tyson: **_pulls Kai closer_** Go get your tits replanted, bitch.

Kai: **_watches Courtney run away_** that was close.

Tyson: seriously.

Kai: okay, I need a shower.

Tyson? O.o

Kai: all that talk about her gross ass tits made me feel sick.

Tyson: ditto.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

KC: … Sammi… you TAPED THAT?

Tke: I liked it. And now the seme part!

KC: **_mouth agape_** YOU TAPED THAT?

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**IF KAI HIWATARI WAS THE SEME IN A YAOI RELATIONSHIP**

Kai: **_walking hand in hand with Tyson down the street_**

Courtney: **_runs up, shoves Tyson out of the way and glomps Kai_**

Tyson: **_lands on the floor and just looks with big teary eyes_**

Courtney: Oh Kai! I'm sorry you had to put up with him! But I'm here now! Come into my bosom and cry-!

Kai: **_death glares her_** who the fuck are you, bitch!

Courtney: I know you don't remember me Kai, but it's okay-! Forget that ugly ass loser right there. **_Smirks as tears fall down Tyson's cheeks_** Let's make him pay-.

Kai: **_suddenly shoves her onto the floor_** Look bitch, NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY KOI THAT WAY! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Courtney: Oh Kai love, I know you're just kidding-.

Kai: **_hits her so hard he knocks her out_** UNDERSTAND NOW, BITCH? **_Goes down to a teary-eyed Tyson_** I'm sorry Ty, are you all right? **_Reaches out to his shoulder_**

Tyson: **_flinches_** she's right Kai, I'm not good enough for you…

Kai: **_kisses him as all Tyka fans cheer_** You mean EVERYTHING to me Ty, even if you let go, I won't. **_All Tyka fans sigh and cheer_** Come on, let's go home. **_Reaches out_**

Tyson: **_smiles and grasps Kai's hand, they walk off in the sunset_**

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

KC: o.O that was… mushy…

Tke: but so… GREAT!

KC: …

Tke: well KC, I leave it back to you at the studio.

TV: **_Turns off_**

KC: well, that was entertaining… **_turns back to studio audience_** You have just witnessed three of many ways a Mary Sue can attack you, but you have also learned how to defend you and/or your bishie. Don't let this happen to you, save yourself!

**NEXT EPISODE: WE USE VICTIM RAY KON TO SHOCK MARY-SUES!**

Matt: All viewing is for reviewers mostly. Reviewers receive cookies for watching. R & R!


End file.
